Kshatriya (Faction Pack DLC Level)
Kshatriya is the second level added in the Faction Pack, and is the longest of the three. Overview In this level you play as a Ranger trainee from Polis, who is tasked with retrieving artifacts from the surface, most notably the Secret Subway Map. Retrieving it will end the level. Item list and general locations * Gasoline- A red gas can. Can be found on the ground or on top of the miscellaneous junk in the first building immediantly after reaching the surface. * Book - Can be found on one of the tables or desks in the first building immediantly after reaching the surface. * Old Phone - Can be found on one of the tables or desks in the first building immediantly after reaching the surface. * Broken Monitor - Can be found on one of the tables or desks in the first building immediantly after reaching the surface. * Keyboard - Can be found on one of the tables or desks in the first building immediantly after reaching the surface. * Painting- Can be found hanging on the wall somewhere in the first building immediantly after reaching the surface. * Toy - A teddy bear. Can always be found in a dead end to the right of the airlock. * Pack of Books - Can be found on the ground on the first or second floor of the first section of the library * Clock - A rectangular wooden framed clock. Can be found hanging on the wall in the first section of the library with the stairs, or in the second section with the piano. * Weapon Parts - A mix of springs, nuts, bolts, and shells. Can always be found next to a dead body on the second floor of the first section of the library, underneath a Lamia * Glasses - Can sometimes be found on a shelf in the second section of the library, immediantly after crawling through the hole in the wall * Tricycle - Can always be found in a dead end on the second floor of the first section of the library. Taking it will trigger an ambush by three Watchers. * Icon - Can be found hanging on the wall somewhere in the second section (piano room) of the library * Tools - A blue toolbox. Can always be found sitting on a trolley in the second room of the second section after the watchmen attack and the twins open the door. * Poster - A red pinup poster. Can be found on the wall in the first or second room of the second section of the library. * Suitcase - Can be found on the floor or the balcony of the third section of the library (the heavily irradiated area where the demon attacks) * Medical Supplies - A metal box with a faded logo on it. Can always be found next to a cluster of bodies at the end of the balcony in the third section of the library * Drawings - can be found on the floor of the third section of the library * Doll - Can always be found underneath the feet of a decapitated body sitting in a chair on the first floor of the fourth section of the library (where the first librarian is encountered) * Plate - A blue porcelain plate. Can be found hanging on the wall somewhere in the fourth section of the library * Space Lattice Model - can be found on a desk in one of the side rooms of the first floor of the fourth section of the library. * Technical Notes - can be found on a desk in one of the side rooms of the first floor of the fourth section of the library. * Welding Helmet - can be found being worn by a body in one of the side rooms of the first floor of the fourth section of the library. * Balalaika - can always be found in the arms of a skeleton underneath a familiar hole in the wall in the bathroom of the fourth section of the library. Absolutely nothing bad happens when you take it. Not a thing. * Traffic Light - can always be found mounted next to the gate in the second section of alleyway (with the ramp) * Science Book - Can always be found next to a body and a sunken desk in the second floor (going down) of the fourth section of the library. * Terminal - can be found next to one of the vault doors in the basement of the library * Mechanical Parts - can be found on either end of the pipe filled passageway reached after crawling through the ventilation in the basement. Usually there is a sleeping librarian here if the parts are on the side with the ladder. * Audio Speaker - can always be found on a file cabinet in the office in the final section of the library, usually seen when leaving the area for the surface. * Secret Subway Map - can always be found on the floor of the archive of the final section of the library. If you've turned on the light switch seen immediantly after entering the area the archive should be very well lit and hard to miss. Picking up the map will trigger a librarian that blocks the exit, which can be stared down (or shot at, if you have a death wish). Walkthrough A walkthrough of the Kshatriya level Gallery MLL Artifacts.jpg MLL faction pack 006.jpg MLL faction pack 002.jpg MetroLastLightLibrarian1.png MLL Stickey.jpg MLL Dragonsbreath.jpg MLL 45ACP.jpg Category:Metro Last Light Category:Levels Category:Faction Pack DLC